familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Solomon Hancock (1793-1847)
}} Biography Solomon Hancock, the son of Thomas Hancock and Amy Ward was born on 14 August 1793 at Springfield, Hampden County, Massachusetts. In about 1805 the family moved to New York and settled in Ontario County. In 1814 Solomon joined the Methodist Church and became well known for his excellent singing voice. On 12 March 1815 he married Alta Adams and they became the parents of ten known children. In 1820 the family resided in Wolcott, Ontario County, New York and by 1823 had moved to Columbia, Ohio. Sometime in 1830 they settled in Chagrin, Ohio and in that same year they were introduced to the LDS faith. Solomon was baptized by December 1830. He was shortly thereafter ordained an elder and was appointed by revelation (D&C 52) to travel to Jackson County, Missouri with Simeon Carter on 6 June 1831. He returned to Chagrin late in 1831 and moved his family to Missouri in 1832 and located temporarily in Van Buren County, Missouri after the Mormon expulsion from Jackson County in 1833. On 23 June 1834 he was chosen to receive the "endowment" in Kirtland and was appointed a member of Clay County high council on 7 July 1834. In the fall of the same year he served a mission to the eastern states. On 18 January 1835 his beloved wife Alta died. In 1836 he participated in the dedication of Kirtland Temple and on 28 June 1836 married Phoebe Adams. Five known children were born of this union. The family had located in Caldwell County, Missouri by December of 1836 and records indicate that Solomon purchased property. While at Far West Solomon was called to the high council and sang a hymn at the dedication of Far West temple site on 4 July 1838. He later settled in Adams County, Illinois in the spring of 1839 and subsequently moved to Lima, Hancock County, Illinois in 1841. There he was appointed a member of the high council on 11 June 1843 and instructed to settle in Yelrome on 8 October 1844. He presided over the Yelrome Branch and received his endowment at the Nauvoo Temple on 17 January 1846. The following April he and his family left Illinois and located in Pottawattamie County, Iowa. He died near Winter Quarters, (Florence) Nebraska on 2 December 1847. (Found on Find a grave website) LDS Church History Solomon Hancock is prominently mentioned in several stories of the early history of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and it's first leader, Joseph Smith (1805-1844): # Five Dollars for Joseph Smith (LDS Ensign Apr 1978) - Monetary donation made while Joseph was being escorted by armed guards to Carthage Jail. # It is the Truth and I can Feel It (LDS Ensign July 1999) - Levi Ward Hancock (1803-1882) and his brothers testify of the restored church. # Spokes on the Wheel (LDS Ensign Feb 1986) - History of Solomon Hancock at the Yelrome settlement in the 1840s Illinois. Marriage and Family Solomon first married Alta Adams (1795-1835) but then after she passed away me married Alta's neice Phoebe Adams (1811-1897). References * Solomon Hancock - disambiguation * Hancock in Hampden County, Massachusetts - * Solomon Hancock - JosephSmithPapers.org